


No matter what you’re still Ian

by 1EmmaLovesDisney101



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley takes good care of his little brother, F/M, Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Ian gets a service dragon, Ian has separation anxiety, Ian is paraplegic now, Multi, Protective Barley Lightfoot, feeding tube, ian can’t walk, ian has anxiety disorder, ian wants his big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1EmmaLovesDisney101/pseuds/1EmmaLovesDisney101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was December 23 and Officer bronco came back to the Lightfoot house "go away OK" Ian snapped. Laurel and Barley ran in "hands off my little brother" you're not hurting him anymore he said firmly you're not hurting my son Laurel also said firmly. But officer bronco grabbed him by his hair MOM BARLEY HELP! Ian yelled. Ian kicked, bit, punched screamed Barley tried saving Ian but was too late Ian was thrown into traffic and was hit by a car and was sent flying from the street to almost there porch Ian fell on Rocks

I'm right here Ian barley said but Ian was slowly closing his eyes Ian please stay with; Mom come here I am coming Hi honey you ok she asked. Ian's eyes were almost closed buddy stay awake and then Ian's eyes completely closed Barley's heart sunk. He's still breathing thankfully; call the ambulance Barley please Laurel said. Iandore Jay Its OK sweetie Mom is right here she said as she was stroking her unconscious son's hair. Barley grabbed his phone and was going to call the ambulance. But thankfully neighbor saw the whole thing is he OK laurel shook her head. I'll call an ambulance it's OK the neighbor said and the neighbor called the ambulance Barley ran over to thank them. Thank you so much no you go spend time and be by your brother. It's OK Ian I'm right here You're safe with mom and I promise he said. I'm worried mom he's gonna wake up in the ambulance and not realize were not there barley said. Laurel put both hands on her oldest son's shoulder Barley, I know but we probably can't go since he's unconscious she responded yeah I know but if he wakes up Barley quickly interrupted him he'll be OK she said. Barley looked at Ian's jaw both sides were really badly bruised and it looked like his legs are broken again. The ambulance came and so did the police arrested bronco and put him in a high-security prison. As they picked up in gently Laurel and Barley freaked out Ian's back look extremely stiff most likely broke it in and most likely is a spinal cord injury this position will be paralyzed for the rest of his life from the back down the paramedic said. Laurel and Barley lost it Barley then hugged each other I love you so much the neighbor that called the ambulance offered to drive them to the hospital since they were both in a very emotional state, yes please thank you so much, Laurel

They let the ambulance go first I was going fast I'm gonna go try to go as fast as I can as fast as the ambulance is going Barley just watched the ambulance go he started punching the car I'm so sorry he said that's good the neighbor responded. I'm so angry why would someone do such a thing to my little brother. I don't know Barley but he's gonna be OK, OK? Laurel replied. I'm worried about him waking up in the ambulance barley said. Why do you say that is he going to be ok? the neighbor asked. I hope so Barley replied he has an anxiety disorder which causes him to have really bad anxiety attacks I'm so sorry to hear the neighbor responded thank you but he's allergic to wheat eggs and peanuts and actually two weeks ago he had an allergic reaction to wheat the first time and he has epi pens because he was previously allergic to peanuts. but we had to call an ambulance and he did all by himself. Well I was really brave of him the neighbor answered yeah I know and Barley took a deep breath about eight months ago it was his birthday And he wanted to go on a quest because he's a wizard but the same person for him pushed him down the steps and broke both his legs and he was in a wheelchair for six months made any that I don't even know is breathing barley said last time we saw him he was honey laurel said. Sorry I'm just really concerned about my brother I know bar I am concerned about him too.

Ian was still unconscious when they got to the hospital they x-rayed him all over to see what he broke he broke his back completely and half his Legs all over again and tore every ligament in his knee and his Achilles He just basically did the whole broken legs on his birthday process over again and he had broken both sides of his jaw so they wired it shut. Barley still refused to leave Ian's side oh Ian I'm right here it's OK buddy. Barley started singing their favorite song from their childhood."I'd Tip my hat" " I'd tip my hat to you I'd do just that but bum bum bum take it right off to for you but I haven't got a hat but a bum bum. barley wiped a few of his tears and then continued "I'm just a college boy even at that buh bum bum I'd tip my hat to you but I haven't got a hat buh a bum bum". I'm really not a sap it's plain you see hours but if I wore a cap they never let me back in the university".Barley wanted to finish the song but he just lost it again.

later they heard a thumping noise who is Ian trying to figure out where he is in that around days he tried getting up but couldn't no buddy you can't get up and then Ian felt his jaw and got really worked up I know buddy he wanted to hug Barley so bad but knew he couldn't it's going to be OK Ian you're a need a long surgery but you're going to be OK buddy OK Ian. Barley grab a pen and paper so Ian could write up what he needs to say what all happened to me he wrote on the paper well Ian you broke both your legs again just like you did on your birthday you did the whole process over I mean you broke your femur your knee your ankle both you Tore every ligament in your knee, ruptured her Achilles legs, you broke your jaw and you broke your back and have a spinal cord injury. Ian freaked out when he found Out he broke his back. Barley continued you're gonna be paralyzed for the rest of your life Ian cried Even more. it's OK it's gonna be OK I promise barely said. Ian Tried hugging him but he couldn't so Barley held his hand. Thankfully You Only need that thing in your jaw for one day. Ian tried Giving a smile but it hurt. Laurel had to go home to let Blazey out Ian I got to go home she said started to cry more. I'm coming back honey she said .oh buddy Its OK I'm here and you're safe forever now I promise to keep my Promise this time and I'm so sorry For breaking it once more I'm truly sorry barley said.

Meanwhile at the house the neighbor offered to let Blazey. Oh My gosh thank you so Laurel said .you go back and see your son I'll let her out as much as you she needs to be the neighbor replied thank you can I pay you know you can't thank you so much you're the best laurel responded. No my treat God bless your son and have a merry Christmas the neighbor replied. Here's my phone number in case anything is wrong please call me thank you so much laurel said.

I'm back honey the neighbor is super nice and offered to let Blazey out as long as we're in the hospital with you Ian. 

A day later Ian got his Wire out and could talk a little bit but I hurt so he just muttered stuff under his breath. Hey Mom he said extremely softly yes Ian she answered. What am I able to eat he asked. Well not much you can always have ice cream Ian smiled a little too big and winced. careful how much reason you're smiling try not to smile too much yet barley said; and I will get you some yogurt and make you some smoothies it's going to be OK buddy and then when you can have your regular diet again I'll take you out for anything buddy. And for your back it's going to be difficult but you're still gonna be your happy self positive and confident you're going to get through Ian gave a small smile and once again winced Ian I'm so sorry to see you in so much pain barley said and he put his hands on Ian's shoulder in a fatherly manner. Being only three and a half years apart it was hard for barley to be Ian's Older brother and parent him at the same time.

Three weeks later they went home. they were surprised they got to go home so Early. Ian had a feeding tube in his nose from losing so much weight by not eating had lost more than 25 pounds. Barley was home for a few days Ian and laurel let barley leave the hospital for a few days. 

Barley heard the door open followed by a rolling Noise. Barley ran over to see what was going on and was shocked. Oh Ian you're home and pulled Ian Into a hug. then Blazey came in and jumped on Ian almost fell backward out of his wheelchair but both laurel and barley were quick to grab him and save him. Blazey! Barley yelled. Oh girl I missed you soooo much did I miss you yes of course I did Ian said to his dragon. Barley went into the kitchen. Blazey sniffed at Ian's armrests concerned. I am going to be in here for the rest of my life Ian said. 

Ian pushed his wheelchair over to the kitchen table Barley just sadly looked at him. are you OK bar Ian asked. I'm fine just don't wanna see you like this for the rest of your life Barley answered. Barley we're going to get through this OK it's just like you said I'm gonna have any challenges and things I can't do anymore but we're gonna be a happy positive confident selves . And this dang feeding tube is coming out in 4 weeks. Thank you Ian, I don't want to do without you Barley said. you'll always have me Ian replied.

Barley walked over to Ian so he could talk to him. So how are you coping with having a feeding tube. It's annoying Ian said. What bothers you about it Burley asked. Oh just it dangling from my nose and it's irritating when it has to be changed Ian replied.


	2. 2

Trigger warnings brief mentions of blood and vomiting. emotional scenes

It was the end of February and Ian had his feeding tube out and casts off for a few weeks now. It had snowed the night before and Ian wanted to play in the snow with Barley. They got their warm clothes on and went outside. 

"Wow this is a lot of snow Barley I don't ever remember getting this much snow," Ian said. "Ian we got 21 inches and I was watching the news this morning and they said the last time we got this much was 16 years ago January you weren't even one yet I was four but I don't remember either" Barley replied. "That's crazy do you think they will have it cleaned up enough to have me go to back to school Monday Ian" asked as he pushed his chair over to the driveway. "I don't Know E I wouldn't get your hopes up the weatherman also said that it may take up to 4 days to clean up" Barley replied.

About 20 minutes later Barley wanted to have a snowball fight. "Hey, Little bro lets have a snowball fight"! Barley said. Ian was facing the other direction in his wheelchair and didn't say anything. "Hello, Iandore let's have a snowball fight I Promise no one is looking so let's re-live our childhood" Barley pleaded. 

Barley finally gave up and rolled a snowball to throw and get his little brothers "Hey Ian!"He said as he chucked the snowball at Ian. Ian started to meltdown Barley ran over to him with his face full of laid his hand on the push handle of Ian's chair; "Aww Ian I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't know you disliked that" Barley said. "No Barley It's not you" Ian responded as a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Ian... What's wrong" Barley asked as he took his gloves to wipe Ian's tears. 

When Barley touched Ian's Face He got worried. Ian was freezing then Barley noticed Ian holding his left hand. "Your hand OK Ian"? Barley asked concerned. Ian continued to cry and didn't respond. "Here E let me see," Barley said and he went towards Ian's Hand to look at but Ian swatted It away. "Ian I can't help you feel better if you don't let me see what's wrong so please trust me and let me see why you're holding your hand I won't hurt you I promise". Ian showed his hand to Barley and Barley's Face dropped. "Ian. Barley said I think you have frostbite we need to go inside NOW"! Ian tried to push himself but couldn't because his hand was so numb so Barley Pushed him in.

When they got inside Barley called for Laurel. "Mom Ian's hurt you need to come down now". Laurel was in her room she came down right away. "Hey honey what hurts," Laurel asked. Ian was crying still And couldn't answer her. Barley answered for him "I think he's been out in the cold for too much and he has frostbite now on his hand". Laurel got really concerned. "Which hand barley"? Laurel asked. "His left" Barley replied. "Okay let's go warm you up. and you're very lucky it's very red and swollen that's a good sign it's just minor" Laurel said if she was getting the water warmer as soon as she thought the water was warm enough she grabbed the bucket pour the water in there soaking it in for like 20 minutes okay I'm going to set the timer.

20 more minutes passed. it feels better now but I'm still really cold Ian said. would you like some hot chocolate Ian Barley please barley Ian replied. Ian was still crying. here you go buddy Barley said handing Ian the hot chocolate. Thanks Barley you're a really good big brother it's making me feel better and replied. Laurel was in the living room. here's a blanket honey that'll help warm you up Laurel said. Thanks, Mom Ian replied. And I'll turn on the fireplace for you again you'll be warm in no time Burley said. And think both of them his big brother and his mom. I think we just didn't think about this since you're in a wheelchair now you probably don't get any circulation which caused you to get so cold. I'm so sorry guys Ian said. And so are we Ian this is our fault too we should have known it's mostly our fault we should have bundled you up Barley replied. Yes, Barley is absolutely right, Laurel said. Ian set his hot chocolate down. you feel warm yet Ian Barley asked . and shook his head. why don't you take more drinks on your hot chocolate be in in a warm you up I promise Barley said. all the sudden and threw up all over his clothes. And the footrest of his wheelchair. and started crying even harder it's okay Ian it's okay barley said. Laurel told Barley to get Ian a change of clothes . and get a Shower started for Ian . while Ian was taking his shower. Laurel and barley Cleaned Ian's shower water was still going barley and through the door his head down so he wouldn't see Ian. Hey Ian we got your chair all clean it wasn't that bad. and here's your clothes to change into there your PJs

Ian changed into his PJs and went into his room. Barley was already there putting laundry away for him. Thank you Barley Ian said. You want to lay down Barley asked. Ian found the notebook that They Carried around on their first quest and he opened the bucket list of things he wanted to do with Dad. He remembered he checked the things off because he did them with his big brother. the memories playback in his head. Gotcha, three and a half-year-old Ian said hitting his big brother with a pillow. I'm scared to go off the diving board. Just do it 8-year-old barley as he pushed his four-year-old little brother in. on Ian's 5th birthday he got a new bike without training wheels. keep going in keep going you've got this barley cheered. And then the last one when he was Learning to rollerblade.. look how far you are in you're a natural Barley said. it finally hit in but he would not be able to do these things anymore. Ian started to break down again Barley ran over to him concerned.

What's wrong Ian Barley asked. Oh, it's nothing Ian replied. Barley noticed the Checklist In Ians' hand. It's finally hitting you, isn't it? Barley asked. Ian knew that he had to tell his brother what he really felt like. it's not fair Ian said through his tears. I know it's not Ian it's not at all. Jan continued it's not fair to you, it's not fair to me, it's not fair to Mom. It's not fair to any of my friends. Why do you think it's not fair to Mom and me and your friends? Barley questioned. Because you have seen me this way. That comment broke Barley's heart. awww Ian we still love you very much just as much as we did when you were walking. I don't care if you were in a wheelchair or not you're still Ian. And if anyone disagrees with me come tell me because they're wrong and I want to tell them. Laurel came up to check up on him and see how he was doing. Laurel knocked on Ian's door hey Bar, how are things doing in there. OK, I guess barley said we're just having a little brother big brother heart-to-heart here. just a second mom Ian how would you like it if Mom comes in barley ask do you mind? No, I don't mind, I actually like for her to come in. you can come in mom if you want to, Ian wants you to come in, Barley said. Laurel came in and started stroking her crying son's hair. Barley told Laurel why Ian was still crying. Understandably Laurels heartbroken As well. honey, we really do still love you just as much. Your wheelchair did not take away any love for you. it's more unfair to you than it is to both of us Ian Barley said. so please don't think we're mad at you or don't love you anymore okay. okay even replied. thanks, Ian now why don't you go take a nap barley said. just a little one would be nice for you honey moral agreed. and continue to cry. I really do want to take a nap. take it honey if you need it take it Laurel said. here Ian will tuck you in barley added. They tucked Ian in and walked out together and closed his door.

Ian took like a 2-hour nap and then woke up he transferred himself and went downstairs in his elevator. hi honey, how are you feeling Carol asked. I'm doing okay I guess he replied. I'm making soup for that might make you feel better laurel said, yes it will Ian replied. I don't feel sick anymore. You look less pale, you really do feel better, Laurel questioned. yes, I do Mom I'm still really sad about earlier Ian said. I understand honey Laurel responded,

Later in the evening, they had dinner. Ian felt way better. He felt well enough for cream soda. Laurel wiped it off and handed it to her son. Laurel didn't realize it but it was too wet it slipped out of Ian's hand causing the glass to shatter all over his right foot. oh honey Laurel said sympathetically. Ian started crying hard immediately. OMG, my little e Barley both ran over to him concerned. Ian was bleeding all over his footrest and it was on the floor too. your honey I'm going to get the water started for you upstairs you just have to stick your foot in the water get all the blood out and then we'll get you to the ER probably. I'm going to need stitches, aren't I? Ian asked. most likely honey Laurel responded. and was crying really hard already but that made him cry even harder. you're sitting here and console your brother okay please barley Laurel asked. Yes of course mom barely responded. Laurel thanked barley and went upstairs to start the water

Ian continues to cry. he was just hysterical. Shhh... Ian, it's okay it was an absolute accident Barley said calmly to try to comfort his crying little brother. but I'm going to need stitches and they hurt barley I don't want to get them they hurt too bad. I know they hurt E but you'll have me and mom told on to the whole time. Ian was still hysterical and barely know what it's going to be near impossible to get Ian calm.

Okay, it's ready Laurel said. Barely carried Ian up. Hey honey how are you feeling laurel asked. Bad Ian said I'm going to need stitches. They hurt too much. I know they do honey Laurel responded but you can do it I know you can you'll have your big brother and me and you're going to be completely safe I promise. I tried telling him that Mom there's just no way to calm him down right now barley said. I'm going to go get Ian's chair. okay honey please do Laurel said. barley grabbed Ian's wheelchair and he also grabbed his dad's went upstairs in the elevator. here's dad's Sweatshirt I thought I'd make you feel better . thank you it does and it makes me feel safer Ian started Laurel's car and headed down to the hospital.

At the er, Laurel checked Ian in. I'm so scared barley I don't want to get stitches they hurt and I don't like needles you know. Yes of course I know E. But if we don't get you stitched up then you could have staph and that can make you really sick. We would never do any of this to hurt you Ian barley said.

30 minutes later the nurse called Ian in. the doctor got a good look at it and did declare it needed stitches. he numbed it with numbing cream before doing the shots. the doctor said to keep it on for 30 minutes. Ian was a nervous wreck the whole time.

when it was time to do and Laurel held onto Ian as tight as they cried the whole time. because I had a tough time holding still. Barley held him tighter as Ian continued to sob. it's okay Ian you've got this you're doing so good you can do it if you can make it. I'm not going to make it Ian replied. you've survived so many other things sister stitches are definitely surviving this. I'm not going to make it today I'm not going to make it I'm not going to lie I'm dying right now. And replied it really hurts please make it stop. About 10 minutes later they are doing the last Stitch as soon as we were done Ian grabbed onto barley. Oh Barley that was the worst experience of my life. even worse than when you hit me in the lip and made me get stitches. It hurt even worse Ian cried. but guess what he and it's all done now and We get to go home now I also pray it never happens again Barley said. Thanks, Barley I love you so much. You're welcome E and I love you so much too and I'm always here to keep you safe.

It was very late when they got home at like 12:30 a.m. They tucked a still crying Ian night Ian Barley said we love you so much. Laurel gave her son a kiss. and they walked out of his door. Ian slept for about 3 hours and then woke up. glanced over at his wheelchair and sighed .but he transferred himself into his chair and wheeled himself over to his get on his laptop. still heartbroken thinking he never would be able to do much anymore. He typed in the needed emotional support on his laptop. He typed in I need emotional support because I'm recently paralyzed and can't do as much as I used to. clicked on a website. Scrolled down what to do. as he was scrolling a video caught his eye. Male Cyclops in wheelchair defies All Odds and plays in unified teams. Ian clicked on the video. he also saw that the Cyclops have a YouTube channel. his name was Jackson briggwater. Jackson was just like Ian. except he was paralyzed since he was born. videos of his basketball game, football games, soccer game. The last video and besides watching before going back to bed what's a video of them playing baseball. Barley was right ian could still do most of those things he would just do it differently. Ian smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. he pushed himself back to bed transferred himself and went back to sleep

The next morning ian went downstairs. good morning barley how are you doing today Ian said. I'm doing well thanks for asking a better question. How are you doing finally asked? I'm doing better thank you I still hurt a little and I'm sore. would you like some Tylenol? barley asked yes please barley that would be great thank you. Barley gave ian some Tylenol and have a chat with Ian. Ian I really don't think you'll have school tomorrow Mom said that the roads are not even close to being 1/4 of the way done. she left that 5:30 this morning for her 10:30 flight it took her 2 hours to get there. in the drive is only 10 minutes. Wow, that's crazy she's just being cautious right. yes there are a lot of people in traffic parently people are just trying to get out. but why are people trying to get out when it's obviously unsafe ian chuckled. I don't know and that's what I asked her to.

later that day Barley got a call that school is canceled for Monday. Well Ian I guess you're not going to school tomorrow I'm so sorry Barley said. that's okay barley it's just for your safety and there's nothing you can do about it. and I love you and I would never mind spending another day with you ian replied. thank you and I love you barley replied.

and also have a snow day on Tuesday. So it was Wednesday morning and ian went back to school. barley took him In Guinevere II. put-ins ramp out for him and Ian wheeled himself out. Ian was really excited to be at school. He missed everyone. Bye and I love you have a good day thanks Marley I love you too. he Wheels himself into his first-class everyone was so happy to see him. Hey in your back Cyclops named Athlea. yeah, I'm back finally. how are you feeling she asked. Better ian said I get better by the day. what happened to your foot She also asked. Oh I'm okay I just dropped glass on it Ian replied. just so you know Sadalia really misses you and she can really upset Without You Lately worried about you. you should give her a hug when you see her 4th our. Okay, I will Ian went back to her seat and the teacher started instructing.

Later that day Ian had to go to the bathroom. He asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom of course he said yes. As Ian was going into the bathroom he ran into sadalia. she ran to him and burst into tears. Ian Pulled into a hug. I'm okay he said Sadal I'm okay. I promise. Sadalia look up at Ian and wiped her tears and walked away. That was weird and thought to himself. he ignored his thought and went to the bathroom.

Barley picked up Ian from school. Hi Ian, how is school? It was okay I guess Sadalia missed me obviously. She cried when she saw me and didn't really talk to me. I'm sure she's just relieved you're back Barley I guess you're right Barley Ian said.

The next day Ian got the school earlier because it wasn't snowing anymore. It was 60 degrees the day before. most of it melted. Sadalia walked up to Ian. Hey Ian I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday I was just really happy you were there. Oh, it's okay Ian said with a smile.


	3. 3

OK mom I'm going to school. OK honey be careful to watch out for cars Will do Mom Ian replied. It was Ian's birthday weekend he was turning 18 this year on a Sunday and it was going to be Easter too. Ian carefully pushed his wheelchair down the street and watched out for cars. Since it's his birthday he wanted to go to his favorite breakfast place. even though Ian was only allergic to wheat, eggs, and all nuts.Not any other foods with gluten in them. The doctors thought it would be safer to put him on a gluten-free diet. But he had a new favorite place called Stack Castle. 

It was a gluten-free place with pancakes. he got waffles with chocolate chips. He paid for his food And wheeled himself Next to a seat. 

When he got his food he headed down to his high school. In his high school he headed down to his friend's table. Hi guys how are you today he said? oh we're good birthday boy thank you for asking how are you? Gurge a troll said.I'm amazing thanks for asking Ian. Barley and my mom are taking me somewhere for a surprise After school I'm so excited to see what it is Ian replied. The group of kids smiled at Ian. The bell rang because as a six minute warning to get to the first class. See you all later. the whole day 

Ian couldn't concentrate he was so excited for his surprise. but he told himself he had to wait. but at the beginning of the 5th hour he was told his ride was there early. Ian push his wheelchair down to the school lot. went down the ramp and greeted Laurel and barley. 

Hi Mom and Barley why did you pick me up early? Ian asked. We just thought we would barely replied. Ready to go get your surprise Laurel said as she was starting the car. Yes I guess I am Ian said. Now Ian this is actually your main present this year but we wanted to give it to you early Barley said. I'm so excited to see what it is Ian said. 

when they arrived for Ian's surprise Just Laurel barely went out and they told him to stay in the car for it. they brought the surprise and put it on Ian's lap. Oh.. Guys Ian said as tears welled up in his eyes. it's a boy and he's just yours Ian Barley said. What are you going to name him? I'm going to name him Finn Ian replied as tears fell down his cheeks. thank you guys this is the best present I've ever received from both of you. Awww Ian you're welcome we love you so much Barley Replied. Barley got in the back with Ian. so he can talk to Ian.Laurel started the car and started to drive back home. Now Ian we're going to train him to answer service Dragon for you Barley said. He's going to help you so much with your anxiety and your wheelchair. And he's also going to alert you if you have an allergic reaction.He's going to get your Epi Pens for you. Wow we have to try to take him for 12-hour training every day starting in May. Are you going to be okay with that Barley asked? Yes I'm going to be okay with that Ian replied. Okay good Barley responded.

When they got home. Laurel went in before Ian and Barley so Blazey wouldn't jump up on Finn. Barley helped Ian out and put him back in his wheelchair.He also set Finn on Ian's lap.


	4. 4

A month had passed And Ian was already ending his last week of high school. It was raining so Laurel drove Ian to school and Barley was at work. It was Friday and his senior year would end on a Tuesday.

Laurel and Ian got to the school. Laurel help Ian out ."Okay honey bye I don't want to embarrass you but have a good day" Laurel said. Ian Wheeled himself and went into the cafeteria to sit with his friends.

Hi guys how are you today Ian are doing well thanks for asking Ian a satyr named Blake replied. Glad To hear that Ian

When the school bell rang for the end of the day for Ian. He didn't have a last class so he went home early. It was not raining anymore so he would just wheel himself back home. as He was leaving his astronomy class 5 kids showed up "Well Well Well, look who we have here" the five kids said. Go away you guys Ian said you guys hurt my feelings and I'm sick of it so go away, please. Oh now the paraplegic is going to stand up for himself or maybe he can't said a kid. I don't find this funny guys Ian replied. Oh, you Don't find this funny the oldest one which was a cyclops named Daniel punched Ian in the arm really hard. Oww, That hurt please don't do that again Ian whined. Daniel replied back, He doesn't like it but you keep doing it Jeridan, your turn. Jeridan was a you little baby let me punch you in the lip. he hit Ian hard in the lip. Ian could tell his lip was starting to swell. His eyes welled up with tears. Oh, he really hates it now, he's going to cry I knew you were weaker than us Daniel 're the weakest kid in the school. You want to know why because you're a paraplegic you can't walk. Ian stormed off angry he wasn't willing to deal with them anymore and he knew I was going to do right

;"When Ian got home. He opened the door and tears started to well up in his eyes again. He wheeled himself over to his big brother so he could talk to him about what happened. Hey Barley, he said softly. Barley got really concerned that was the tone of the old old Ian the shy 15-year-old Ian he knew something was going on. Ian... what's wrong, everything go okay at school today? Barley asked. Ian shook his head. But then Barley finally noticed Ian's lip was very swollen and a little bruised. Barley gasped Ian... what's this. Can we please talk about this in the kitchen Ian said as a tear slid down his cheek

I'm assuming someone did this to you right Ian Barley asked. Yes someone did this to me and they did this. Ian rolled up his sleeve. Who did this to you Ian barley asked with anger in his tone. That was Ian's Breaking Point, he lost it then. It's okay Ian let it all out I'm right here for you Barley said. I'll stay silent until you're ready to tell me who did it. Ian took a deep breath and started to talk; It was,. all of a sudden, Laurel came in. She noticed Ian crying right away honey what's wrong. And she noticed Ian's lip right away. Honey what's this she said. Somebody did this to Ian Barley said angrily. Who did this to you Ian tell me Laurel said in an angry tone. It's okay Ian we're right here take your time let it all out Barley said. Ian took a deep breath and answered it was this guy named Daniel, Harden, Jeridan, Tyler, and Bradley. It was Daniel Who punched me in the arm and Jeridan who punched me in the lip. Did this just happened today or has this been going on? The physical bullying just started today they've been Verbal bullies too Ian said sadly. What have they said to you Ian Barley asked? They always tell me that I am the weakest kid in the school because I'm in a wheelchair. They always tell me I can't do anything because of my wheelchair. They call me idiot, jerk, Ugly, skinny. And today they also said that the paraplegic is standing up for himself but he can't because he can't walk and laughed and it really hurt my feelings Ian also said. Barley was heartbroken for Ian. Ian, Barley said I thought I told you to tell me right away when someone disagreed with me about your wheelchair you know that your chair doesn't define you right barley said. Yeah I do know that doesn't define me but it still hurts my feelings that they do this to me Ian replied. I know I feel it hurts my feelings that they're doing this to you Barley said. Laurel told the boys to go back upstairs so then she can cook dinner.

Laurel cooked dinner. Barley and Ian were in Ian's room listen Ian I'm serious if someone says something mean to you because you can't walk or mock you because of that you need to tell me right away. I'm your big brother and you can't consider me your father figure if you don't let me protect you from other creatures like that. OK. Some creatures just so toxic nowadays and they're especially toxic if they want to bring some elf down like you. And I know you didn't do anything I know you didn't do anything. It's just my chair and makes me a target. Barely knew Ian was right. Yes he wanted to protect him from the world of bullies but he did be honest with him too. It hurts me to see your right Ian Barley said. People are just so mean The people in wheelchairs because they think they're weak but you're obviously are not .I don't ever ever want to feel your weak. Ian looked up at Barley and smiled. Thanks Barley it really makes me feel better. Laurel called them down for dinner. You're welcome, I'm always here for you and get your chin up little warrior don't want your last weekend as a high schooler and being ruined. Ian chuckled yes I will thank you barley. Oh and E and I'll call the school about this OK because this is unacceptable behavior. Ian nodded back.

On Monday Ian came back. Expecting a consolers office visit he just expected the pass to the counselors. Time had passed and he hadn't talked to the counselor and it was his last class of the day. But he thought sometime during the period He would receive the pass. The bell rang and then went outside only for. The five boys to follow him out. Ian noticed barley came to pick him up. Barley parked Guinevere the second. Only to see the site of his little brother being picked on. Leave me alone Ian snapped I don't like this. Oh of course we're not gonna leave you alone little baby you can't do anything because he's a paraplegic. Take this Jeridan punched him on the side of the face. Barley got really angry he ran over there as fast as he could. come with me now we're going to the Office and I'm reporting this Barley yelled. The boys were also seniors. Barley wanted to beat up the boys so badly but that would be risking Ian's diploma and that wouldn't be fair to Ian.

Barley stopped in the office Ian was right by his side. About ready to cry again when will this be over barley. Barley felt horrible after that comment awww Ian these guys are gonna get in trouble. Barley angrily told him what happened. But the boys kept lying which made barleys get madder and madder and madder. To the point that livid would be an understatement. Then the boys finally admitted. They couldn't get their diplomas at all for lying and hurting Ian both physically and emotionally.

Barley wheeled Ian out. Can I take it from here please Barley? Ian course Ian, Barley repiled. But then the boys came back. How dare you get us suspended you little baby idiot paraplegic who can't do anything the littlest baby. If you call him the weakest kid ever again. You're going to get it because He's stronger than you I know that. The boys pushed Ian out of this wheelchair and he fell down the steps and slammed his wrist into a railing. Barley got extremely livid so livid that how livid he was earlier would be a way more than an understatement. But some teacher saw it. Go to the office right now the teacher demanded the teacher was Ian's tenth grade English teacher .He told the principal heard that what happened. They contacted police since the boys did not comply by the rules.

Ian and Barley were still outside the school. Barley helped Ian back in his chair. But Ian lost it again it's OK E I promise. Ian was still crying after five minutes really hard. What hurts Ian? Barley asked My wrist Ian responded. your wrist Barley said may I please see it? Sure Ian replied. I won't hurt you more I promise Ian. OK Barley I trust you Ian responded. Barley felt around Ian's wrist. Does this hurt when I touch right here just a little bit Ian sad. What about when I touch in the middle that hurts a little more. And then right here that hurts the most Ian winced. OK I'm gonna have have you try to bend it. Ian tried but it hurt. Ian started to cry again. Ok Ok ok,Barley said trying to get Ian's Attention. We will get you down to the hospital OK. Fine I wish this wouldn't of happened Ian said. I know It's not fair I'm really mad at them for doing this to you. I Kind of my fault too Ian Barley said. How so Ian asked. I didn't call the counselor. That's not your fault barley everyone does it it's OK Ian said. But now you're hurt now Ian barely replied. 

Ian got his wrist x-rayed and it was just a bad sprain.


	5. 5

A/N The next 2 chapters are shorter

Few days after Ian graduated Barley was going with his girlfriend Sarah on a camping trip for 10 days. Ian was getting ready to cry. Barley I don't want you to leave he said with emotion. I'm coming back buddy Barley replied but after that Ian had a panic attack. I can't do it without you I don't want you to leave Ian cried. Ian it's gonna be OK you're gonna have so much fun with mom Barley reassured. But I'm having surgery in two days and I need you Ian replied. You're gonna be able to do without me Barley said. I need you when I wake up Ian responded. it's gonna be OK Ian Barely said as he left out the door.

Ian sobbed into Laurel's shirt awww.. Ian baby come here Laurel said as she pulled him into a hug. You can FaceTime him when you wake up from surgery she added. I can Ian replied. Yes Ian he and I talked about it he said of course you can FaceTime him once you wake up. OK thank you Ian replied. Ian pushed his wheelchair to the table and wiped his tears. Would you like to go out for dinner? Laurel asked. I don't want to go out I just want to get something and bring it back please OK that works for me Laurel replied. What would you like Honey Laurel asked Pizza please Ian answered. Ok Honey Laurel I watch some TV please Mom Ian asked? of course Ian Laurel replied.

Ian wheeled himself over to the couch and transferred Himself. A few days after he was released from hospital he would get word if he made it into Willowdale College His Dad's college. He really wanted to go to the college. He had a second choice as well if he didn't make

Two days later It was the day of Ian's surgery Laurel came into his room and gently rubbed his hair. Ian It's time to wake up to get your surgery. Laurel got Ian in his wheelchair and helped him in the car . On the way to the hospital Barely texted Ian. Hey Little Bro, if you're awake right now good luck today you can do this. Remember you can FaceTime me once you wake up. I love you so much. Ian texted thank you! I love you too back to his brother with a smiley emoji. Ian shot anther text to Barley I miss you so much.

Ian got checked in and was in the hospital room. Two Hours later Ian went back to the Operating room. He needed surgery on his back just fix a few things they didn't fix during his first surgery he would need several though.

Two hours later Ian woke up and was crying. Then he heard the voice of his mom. Hey you OK Ian Laurel asked. He Just a little emotional the Doctor replied. I want to call my brother please Ian said. Ian FaceTimed Barley. Hey little Iandore. What's wrong you OK Barley asked. I think it's just the anesthesia he's just a little emotional Laurel replied. that's Understandable Barley said. But guess what you did it and It's all over. Thank you Barley I just want you here please Ian responded. Ian I'm right here we're calling each other Barley said. I know, Ian replied. But I want you here in person holding my hand. after a good 10 mintues Ian was ready to hang up. Bye Barley Ian said as tears rolled down his check. Goodbye Ian feel better buddy. I Love you so much Barley replied. Ian hung up.

Ian I want you to get some rest Laurel said. Why mom? Ian questioned. Because you might feel better laurel said. Ok fine Mom Ian replied. Ian nappedd for about 5 hours and woke could tell that Ian felt a whole lot happier. Did that feel good Laurel asked. yes It did Ian answered.

Five days Ian got to go home. Three days Barley would be home from camping. But Ian missed him dearly.


	6. 6

Two weeks later Barley had been home for a while now. It was 10:30 am and Ian had just woke up

Good morning Ian how are you feeling today Barley asked. OK I get better by the day Ian replied. that's good Barley said. May I please have a banana Ian? asked. Yes of course honey Laurel responded.

Ian finished his banana wheeled himself over to the TV and watched TV for an hour and wheeled himself back over the kitchen. Barley went to his room. Ian and his mom chatted. About five minutes into the conversation Ian receive a A text on his phone. his face dropped you OK Ian? Laurel asked concerned. Ian started crying what's wrong honey?! Honey what's wrong? Laurel read the text oh,honey I'm so proud of you Laurel said as she gave Ian a hug. You have to be so happy. Barley did not hear him crying because he had his music blasting as always. But Barley's music stopped he heard Ian crying. he ran out of his room to check on his brother. Ian, what's wrong Barley asked. Read Ian's text Laurel said. Oh Ian I'm so proud of you buddy Barley said. Those are definitely happy tears .I made it into Dads College I'm so happy Ian said. I know Ian you should be happy I'm so proud of you buddy Barley said.I know how much you wanted to go there. I bet that dad would be so proud of Barley said. Barley got a little sad. Ian pat him on the back. Thank you Ian you're the best brother I could ask for Barley said. You to Bar Ian replied. I love you so much Barley.

Are you ready for lunch guys Laurel asked. Yeah Barley said. I'm making Panini's Laurel Responed. Ian was still crying a little before lunch Barley pushed Ian's wheelchair and helped Ian over to the table. Thanks big bro you're the best Ian gave Ian his Panini. Thanks Mom Ian said. laurel nodded. after lunch Ian was still crying. You're an emotional boy aren't you. Yeah you're an emotional little man Barley said. Yes I am Ian Replied. Well you celebrate boy you deserve it Barley. thanks Ian said. You definitely deserve a celebration Laurel said. do you wanna go out to dinner tonight hon? she asked. yes please mom can we go to the lakeside grill Ian asked. Of course honey Laurel said.

Ian went to dinner and enjoyed it. It was now Ian's bedtime. Well Ian are you gonna be able to go to sleep tonight Barley asked. probably not Ian replied. Barley Had not looked at his phone all day and he also applied for Willowdale collage. He looked on his phone and fonud out he made it as well


	7. 7

Ian pushed his wheelchair into his dorm room. with Finn his newly trained service dragon by side to meet his roommate. Hi I am Ian he said. Hi I'm Andrew said a elf nice to meet you too. Ian pushed his wheelchair over to his bed my mom and my brother are going to drop some stuff off. 

Hey Mom this is Andrew Ian said. Oh nice to meet you too. I'm Laurel she greeted. I am barley nice to meet you he said. Laurel pulled both her sons Into a hug. I'm so proud of you both she said as tear rolled down her cheek. Laurel left to go home. Barley left to go to his dorm room.

Ian and Andrew and Ian got to know each other. So Ian are you ready to start college Andrew asked. Yeah it's my late dads college Ian replied. So I'm really happy to be here I never got to meet my dad. But I've always had my brother who is my father figure. wow man I can't even fathom what it be like without your father I'm so sorry to hear that Andrew said. Thank you Ian responded. My Didn't have a boyfriend but he's hurt me so many times OK first of all he two years ago he kicked me in the ankle and I broke it. And then two months later Christmas Eve he hurt me again but he broke my knee it wasn't as bad as my ankle but still it was sad it had to be on Christmas Eve. And then on my 17th birthday last year he broke both of my legs by kicking it on the steps. In this last year on Christmas he put me in the road in paralyze me that's why am in a wheelchair. Wow this man sounds like a lunatic you're so confident for how hard your life is I can't even imagine I would not be confident Andrew said. thank you that's because my big brother barley like I said he's my father figure Ian replied.

Hey Ian there's a dinner for freshman in 10 minutes are you ready to go Andrew asked. oh yeah I forgot about that Ian replied.

10 minutes later it was time to go. Hey Ian would you like me to push your wheelchair Andrew asked. I would love that thank you so much Ian replied. Oh and I should probably give you this. OK thank you so much I would not want you having allergic reaction Andrew said thanks Ian responded. Andrew wheeled him down to the cafeteria and put him at the allergy friendly table. He then proceeded to grab him food and could eat he had grilled chicken and a fruit cup for both of them. thank you Andrew that's so nice of you Ian said. He ate his chicken and fruit cup he wish he could socialize with the other table but with his allergies he couldn't go over there. Do you mind if I get on my phone of course not bud. Ian grabbed his phone from his backpack he he saw the tester EpiPen. Oh yeah and my mom says I need to train you how to do my EpiPen if I have an emergency Ian said.We should probably do that once we get back to her room. Yeah we should Andrew said.

The next day it was time to go to school Ian got up and changed. And then Andrew did the same you're ready dude.Yep Ian said . The first class was biology they had it together but they are both math majors. Andrew wheeled Ian down to their first class. I looked at the seating chart Ian sat by an a cyclops named Danica. Andrew sat by a troll named Brandon. Ian pushed his wheelchair over to his table. Hi Danica my name is Ian. Hi Ian I'm Danica nice to meet you. The professor came in. hello everyone I am Professor Hefley you will have me first semester. We're going to first start out by telling people five things do you want them to know about you. You can start Ian Danica said. OK do you want to know why I'm in a wheelchair Ian asked. if you're comfortable sharing if it please do Danica responded. Well it's kind of a long story but I'll make it short and tell you the rest of the story later when we have more time but my mom's ex boyfriend pushed me in the road 2 days before Christmas last yet. I was hit by a car now I'm paralyzed. I'm so sorry to hear that Ian shared his second fact. I have a bigger brother his name is Barley he's three years and a half years older than me. I have a pet dragon named Blazey she's going to be turning five soon. On October 18. What is my half birthday so I was born on April 18. He shared the last fact. My mom's boyfriend was a centaur I have a dad but he died before I was born oh I'm so sorry to hear that Ian Danica said. 

Danica shared stuff about her self and then the professor went over the syllabus. And then it was time for each of them to introduce themselves with the one fact they want to share.

Ian started hi my name is Ian I'm 18 years old He stopped. it's OK you can do it Danica mouthed to him. Andrew gave him a thumbs up. Ian took a deep breath. I used to be able to walk but there is an incident with my mom's ex-boyfriend where he pushed me in a road and I got paralyzed it was this last Christmas he said. The class remain silent. Thank you Ian I'm sure that was hard to share Professor Heffley said.   
The class clapped for Ian pushed his wheelchair back to their table. Danica leaned over to him and said. Wow that was really brave. thank you Danica Ian replied. Everyone share the facts about themselves and then class ended. 

Hey Ian I'm really proud of you for sharing the fact not everyone can do that. Andrew said . The next class was math.They did the same thing. 

Later, It was Time to go back to the dorm that was fun I'm ready for college Ian said. I'm glad to hear that so am I Andrew replied.


	8. 8

three weeks later. It was time for class and push his wheelchairInto biology and sat by Danica. Professor Heffley start instructing Ian really needed to go to the bathroom. But he waited until the right time.

Later, A satyr name Dylan had to go to the bathroom. Professor Heffley Ian said yes I'm sorry if this is a pain but can I go to the bathroom after Dylan of course Professor heffley replied. A troll named Brandon asked ian how he went to the bathroom in a wheelchair. That is not appropriate question Brandon you should know that professor Heffley. 

Excuse me you're in my personal space Ian said. Brandon Replied.I'm gonna push your seatbelt no don't touch make me uncomfortable stop Ian whined. It was too late Ian was instantly push out of his wheelchair. Danica ran over to him and so did Andrew. Are you ok They asked. Ian started to tear up. Awww don't cry Ian Andrew said. Then Ian had just lost it. 

Ian went to the bathroom and now at the consolers. So what happened the consoler asked. Ian was completely silent. Sorry Ian said. no honey take your time the consoler said. so I had to go hto the bathroom so I told Professor Heffley and he wrote wrote me a pass.my friend Dylan was there before me .So I asked to go to the bathroom after him before I go to the bathroom Troll name Brandon pushed me out of my wheelchair Ian said breaking out sevral sobs. Oh honey that's awful she replied. I just wanna go back to my dorm And get my Dads sweatshirt Ian cried. can I ask you about why do you want your dad sweatshirt she asked. That made Ian cry even harder. Andrew came in he lost his dad before he was born oh honey I'm so sorry well if you ever need me again I'm right here she said. 

Back at the dorm rooms. Ian angrily pushed his wheelchair over to his bed transferred himself and ripped his Dads sweatshirt out of his suitcase. Ian you need to take a deep breath Andrew said. Ian started to freak out and have another outburst. Andrew remembered that barley went to the college as well he ran over to Barley's dorm room which was just five dorms down barley went out yes Andrew everything OK Barley asked. No your brother needs you Andrew responded. Hey Ian did you need to talk to me Barley asked. Ian Roughly Pulled barley into a hug. Ian Ian Ian it's OK . I'm here now Barley said. They then herd two knocks on the dorm room It was Sadalia and Danica.

can you please tell barley Andrew Ian asked. Andrew nodded. Ian had to go to the bathroom and he was pushed out of his wheelchair he said. Barley got angry. I'm so sorry this happened but remember that your wheelchair does not define you.Barley replied. Sadalia Danica and Andrew agreed. Does anything hurt Ian Barley asked. my back Ian replied. do you need some medicine Barley asked. Ian noddeed emotionally .Can I please call mom Ian asked. Of course E Barley said


	9. 9

At 7:30 AM Andrew woke up for the day. He got changed and ready for the day. When Andrew was done getting ready. He noticed Ian still hadn't gotten out of bed yet. He ran over to wake up Ian. Good morning Ian Time to get up we're gonna be late Andrew said.   
Ian Whined and didn't want to move. Yeah I know we all have those days where we don't wanna get up but once you get up and do your morning routine you'll feel better I promise Andrew also said. Ian sniffled a little. Come on Ian it's Seven Forty now class starts at eight you need to change he added. And we need to get down there. Ian sniffled some more. I can't move Ian yelled and broke out a few sobs. Ian, are you crying? Andrew asked. Yes, Ian replied. Are you really in pain? Yes, Ian cried again. Andrew instantly knew what is going on. He ran over to Barley's dorm room as fast as he could. Barley Emergency it's your little brother He said. Just come as fast as you can.

Ian what's wrong ? Barely asked. He didn't answer he just sobbed. It's OK Ian tell me what's wrong Barley stated. Ian cried even harder. You can do it again just tell me what hurts or bothering you he added. Ian was just hysterical. And was crying uncontrollably. Hey calm down Ian and tell me what's wrong Barley asked. Then Ian started screaming and crying. Ian stop. Tell me what's wrong please I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me Barley explained. I can't move Ian yelled. Can you please roll over to me so I can see you Barley asked. He tried he looked over at Barley Ian's eyes are bloodshot and very puffy. Aww E Don't worry get you some help. Barley asked Andrew to call an ambulance 

When the ambulance arrived they told the whole dormitory they were on lockdown and they tell the person walking in the hallways to hold up. The nurse told Andrew and barley to stay in their dorm room until they got an email from her that Ian was in the ambulance. No Barley said I'm riding with him. I'm his big brother he needs me barely replied. Barley put fin on Ian's stretcher. Hoping to stop Ian's anxiety attack. Ian calmed down a little in the ambulance ride. Finn had helped and Barley helped too. Ian wasn't crying anymore 

When they got to the hospital they did an ultrasound sound and detected he had appendicitis which needed surgery. They would take them back in 10 minutes. He was nervous but he knew he could do it. Barley gives him a pep talk to. You've got this Ian it's just like what happened with Colt that one time with the ankle but this won't be as painful. Ian smiled and nodded.OK, barley I know I'm ready. Barely smiled I'm proud of you.

What 10 minutes later Ian was taken back to surgery. Barley kissed Ian on the hand. Good night Ian It won't even take that long hopefully then you'll see me again hopefully mom Barley said. Barley let Laurel know right away. Honey, I'm about an hour I'm going as fast as I can. Tell Ian I love him she texted. Thanks Mom Barley texted back he's in surgery now I'm praying it's not ruptured.

One hour Laurel came. Ian was not out of surgery yet. Barley got nervous it's supposed to only take 15 minutes. If not it ruptured. Has he been having any pain do you know? Laurel asked. No, I don't mom he hasn't complained The doctor came in about 15 minutes later and told him Ian was out of surgery and his appendix did rupture and was infected too so they would keep in the hospital for a few days. Ok, Thanks Laurel said.

10 minutes later they walked into the room. Hey mom is here Barley said. Hi honey Hi. she said looking at   
Ian. Ian was still on oxygen on Laurel got there. How are you feeling? Barley asked OK, I guess Ian said. Ian was given water and Barley helped Ian drink it. Ian have you had pain or is it just today? Barley asked. I started having pain last night but it wasn't bad so I didn't think much of it. As soon as you have abdominal pains you need to tell your big brother right away Laurel said. I know Mom because It could have been fatal. If I didn't get here later. Thank Andrew he's the one who came in my dorm room and told me that you weren't feeling well. 

Ian took a nap and is finally bedtime. Good night Ian you did so well today I'm proud of you. Good night Barley said.


End file.
